


Kukačka

by Mojito737



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Historical!Hetalia, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojito737/pseuds/Mojito737
Summary: Srdce Evropy stále bije i pod železnou nadvládou nacistického Německa.Dá se brát jako one-shot.





	Kukačka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Equinoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Equinoxes/gifts).



> Následující příběh je přeložen z anglického originálu „Cuckoo" od Equinoxes.  
> Příběh byl původně napsán pro akci APH: A Brief History of Time na tumblr.
> 
> Pokud naleznete v textu jakoukoli chybu, prosím, dejte mi vědět skrz PM nebo Review. Budete mít můj veliký dík. :)
> 
> Ke jménům hlavních postav:  
> Česko: Kristýna znamená „křesťanka" či „následovnice Krista". Příjmení Vaňková znamená „velká sláva".  
> Slovensko: Frederik znamená „vládce" nebo přesněji „ mírumilovný vládce". Příjmení Procházka mluví samo za sebe.

_15\. listopad 1939_  


Pootevřeným oknem proklouzl do knihovny slabý závan chladného podzimního vzduchu. Do knihovny, kde se každý den scházeli desítky studentů, aby se připravili na nadcházející zkoušky obklopeni starožitnými knihami znázorňujícími významné postavy dějin. Každý z nich si přál být zapamatován, ať jako věta, poznámka pod čarou, či jen pouhá vzpomínka.

V nynějším momentě obvyklé ticho bylo narušeno přípravami na protest proti parazitům. Avšak i přes veškerý hluk si knihovna uchovala svůj status studny vědomostí a kolébky nových nápadů. Na tomto místě se studenti rozhodli znovu zformovat svou budoucnost. Někdo to udělat musí a nikdo jiný konat nehodlal. Přišly z různých společenských i majetkových vrstev a spojily se pod myšlenkou na osvobození své drahé vlasti od okupace. Celkově jich bylo kolem tisíce, několik desítek z nich se sešlo v knihovně, kde čekali na nadcházející procesí.

Ve druhém patře obsadili jeden tichý roh dva studenti okolo dvaceti let. Temperamentní muž s ambicemi prosadit se v oboru práva a vyčerpaně vyhlížející žena se snem stát se astronomkou.

„Myslíš, že to dopadne dobře?" zeptal se Frederik Procházka balancující pouze na dvou nohách židle, zatímco své vlastní opíral o naleštěný povrch stolu. Hnědé vlasy měl sčesané směrem do obličeje, aby zakryly obvaz na čele a monokl, který si odnesl ze rvačky s německým vojákem.

„Naposledy to způsobilo tohle," dramatickým gestem ukázal na shromáždění patro pod nimi.

Otázka byla mířena na jeho společnici Kristýnu Vaňkovou. Pohrávala si s rudou stuhou v její levé ruce. Brzy si bude muset sepnout vlasy do drdolu. Její prsty byly drsné od bezpočtu hodin prosezených s tužkou v ruce a sepisování rovnic za světla stolní lampy.

„Věřím, že dnes to dopadne lépe než minule. Němci nás potřebují..."

Na konci věty se odmlčela. Moc dobře věděla, čeho jsou Němci schopní. Byla to bohužel ta jediná věc, která byla jistá a to ji neskutečně trápilo. Frederik jen pokrčil rameny a obrátil se zpět k oknu.

Venku se jejich spolužáci rozdělili do malých skupinek. Brzy se zformují v jedno velké procesí, aby uctili památku Jana Opletala, studenta medicíny zastřeleného minulý měsíc během protestů proti nacistické okupaci na výročí vzniku Československa. Kristýna ani Frederik ho moc neznali, ale oba byli odhodlaní dokončit co započal.

Za nimi ze země vyrůstaly stromy, které zima již zbavila listí. Na některých bylo možné rozeznat zbytky ptačích hnízd. Možná v nich zůstala nějaká vajíčka. Možná nic nenaruší odpočinek malých červenek. Slovo „možná" dokonale znázorňuje všechny lidské nejistoty a i samotnou budoucnost lidstva.

„Pokud se to zvrtne, řiď se podle plánu." řekla Kristýna.

Vstala a začala si sepínat vlasy, jako by jí to pomáhalo se soustředit na budoucí dění. Vždycky měla nějaký plán. To ji ujišťovalo, že je vždycky cesta ven, světlo, které by ji vedlo, když by znenadání padla noc.

„A co když se ten plán zvrtne?" opáčil Frederik, zatímco ji pozoroval koutkem oka.

Něco v Kristýně škublo při představě, že by její plán mohl zklamat. Její plány měly vždy vysokou úspěšnost, jenom velmi málo z nich končilo neúspěchem a ty okamžitě následovalo zhodnocení, přezkoumání a opravení nalezených chyb. Ale tohle není problém v trajektorii, kde má celou noc a následující ráno na přepracování. Tohle je demonstrace, která se může odehrát pouze jednou. Tady nemůže odstranit problém a začít znova.

S rozhodností ukázala na Frederika obviňujícím ukazováčkem.

„Tak pak je tvoje práce, aby si improvizoval. Vstávej, už je čas. Slyšíš je?"

Frederik si povzdechl, nemoci se zbavit té trochy pesimismu, zatímco se zvedal ze židle. Pochyboval o úspěchu jejich dnešních snah, ale vyrovnával se s tím pomocí jednoduchého triku: nevěšel nad tím hlavu. Touto filozofií se řídil posledních deset let. Kristýna říkala, že by s tím přístupem měl něco udělat ze strachu, že pak bude příliš horlivý, ale dnes se tak nestane.

Učil se právníkem. Byl schopný přijít do třídy v pomačkané košili, kterou si zapomněl vyžehlit a kalhotách oblečených ve spěchu, zatímco běžel do školy, aby stihl plánovanou debatu, na kterou se připravoval den předtím. Frederik si nikdy s ničím nedělal starosti, protože to vede ke zvýšené hladině stresu, díky které se pak dopouští většího množství chyb, než je obvyklé. Jeho metoda zatím funguje bezchybně.

Společně oba studenti sešli z druhého patra a připojili se k zástupu dalších, kteří vycházeli na ulici. Namísto letáků se rozhodli uvědomit veřejnost svými hlasy. Frederik byl hlasitý od přírody. Kristýna byla hlasitá, když si to vyžádala situace.

Teď Frederik mohl křičet, jak je mu libo a Kristýna měla důvod se k němu přidat.

Vyšli z knihovny a přimíchali se do davu. Půjdou tam, kam původně Jan zamýšlel jít. Do samotného srdce Prahy.

Černý pohřební vůz je vedl rozlehlým městem. Některá okna domů byla rozsvícena, jak přicházel večer, ale mnohá zůstala temná, neb jejich obyvatelé vycházeli do ulic, aby se podívali na míjející průvod. Někteří z nich byli rodiče studentů a mohli slyšet tiché ale radostné Ahoj matko! Ahoj otče! 

Nikdo z jejich rodičů nevěděl, že tam jsou. I když Kristýnina matka pravděpodobně tušila, že se její dcera nachází kdesi v té mase lidí, Frederikovi rodiče by ani nenapadlo, že by se jejich milovaný syn účastnil politického dění.

Samozřejmě není to tak, že by jeho rodiče vůbec měli povědomí o nějaké demonstraci, i když by to mohli tušit. Frederik si byl jistý, že on i jeho rodina budou v pořádku. Všichni Procházkovi se dokáží vymluvit z čehokoliv. Jestli tato schopnost dokáže ovlivnit nedávné zákroky proti Židům je věc jiná. Rád se dozvídal nové věci, ale tomuto tématu by se raději vyhnul.

Průvod se krátce zastavil na vlakovém nádraží, kde bude Janovo tělo posláno do jeho rodného města na Moravě. Všechno utichlo, studený vítr roznášel jen letmé útržky šeptaných rozhovorů. Kristýna si přitáhla kabát blíže k tělu a Frederik, jen co si toho všiml, jí kolem krku uvázal svou šálu.

„Vážně si se měla obléct tepleji, když si věděla, že tu budeme tak dlouho." řekl.

„Mám na sobě dva kabáty a svetr s dlouhým rukávem." řekla rozčileně, přestože jí na obličeji pohrával úsměv. Zvedla hlavu a narovnala se, aby si mohli s Frederikem koukat z očí do očí. „Nemyslím si, že by mi mohlo být tepleji."

Vrátila se ke svému mlčení, ale zachumlala se do šály až po nos.

Frederikovi tváře měli barvu rozkvetlých růží, ale jestli to bylo kvůli chladu nebo hřejivé radosti, která se v něm při pohledu na ni probudila, to sám nevěděl. Vždycky miloval její úsměv. Ten milý, nenucený. Ale nikdy si nebyl jistý, jestli miloval ji. Byli přátelé tak dlouho, že si nedokázal dost dobře představit, že by měli být něčím jiným.

I tak tu byli momenty, kdy ke Kristýně něco cítil. Nastaly v nejrůznější chvíle: když se spolu učili dlouho do noci, když si navzájem posílali kradmé pohledy přes celou místnost, když spolu trávili chvíle na slunci během teplejších měsíců, když naslouchala jeho lamentování nad starým soudním sporem. Nevěděl, zdali si těchto chvílí Kristýna všímá taky.

Popravdě Kristýna taky bojovala se svými city. Šála lehce voněla kávou a starým papírem. Pod jejích soustředěným výrazem se jí myslí hnal hurikán myšlenek.

Dobře věděla o Frederikových chvilkách, jak se jeho úsměv rozzáří vždy, když ji vidí a jak ji dokáže rozveselit po úmorném dni. Kristýna se nikdy nepovažovala za ženu, jež je volně k mání. Nechala by ho se za ní hnát, dokud by si z vyčerpání nepadli do náruče.

Oba však dobře věděli, že na to si budou muset ještě dosti dlouho počkat.

Procesí se dalo opět do pohybu. Přestože je Janovo tělo už nedoprovázelo, jeho přítomnost zůstávala v srdcích všech přítomných. Pohřební průvod se přeměnil na plnohodnotnou demonstraci, jak více a více studentů křičelo své názory do světa. Z ničeho nic poklidná řeka dostala sílu s přicházející bouří.

_Kde domov můj, kde domov můj?_

_Voda hučí po lučinách,_

_bory šumí po skalinách,_

_v sadě skví se jara květ,_

_zemský ráj to na pohled._

_A to je ta krásná země,_

_země česká, domov můj,_

_země česká, domov můj!_

Česká národní hymna se rozezněla davem tak jasně, jako zvon svolávající na mši. Jejich srdce byla uvězněná v plicích a jediný způsob jak se zbavit narůstajícího tlaku, bylo zpívat.

Další postup průvody zamezily policejní jednotky rozmístěné na Karlově náměstí. Lidé se na sebe začali tlačit. Zadní řady chtěly jít dál, ale nevěděly, že je před nimi překážka. Kristýna s Frederikem byli uvězněni uprostřed té tlačenice. Kristýna nemohla pořádně dýchat pod vahou všech těch zimních kabátů a měla pocit, že jí praskne hlava ze všeho toho nervózního štěbetání jejích spolužáků. To se Frederika se svou hubenou vysokou postavou netýkalo.

„Co myslíš, že se bude dít?" ozval se Frederik, nahlas vyslovujíc to, co probíhalo hlavou všem přítomným. „...Myslíš, že bychom měli odejít?"

„To je rétorická otázka?"

Frederik si ve snaze najít cestu ven stoupl na špičky a rozhlédl se kolem.

„Jen se bojím o naši bezpečnost, to je všechno."

„Počkej. Uvidíme, co se bude dít a pak se rozhodneme. Pokud tam nahoře něco uvidíš, tak řekni."

To „něco" prozatím neexistovalo. Frederik se začal cítit podrážděně a stísněně v přítomnosti tolika lidí na tak malém prostoru. Byl zvyklí při rozhovoru divoce gestikulovat a rád měl kolem sebe prostor. Kristýně nynější stísněná atmosféra nevadila. Byla zvyklá pracovat ve stísněných podmínkách. Ráda si doma ve sklepě stavěla miniaturní modely raket a lodí.

A pak se ve shromáždění něco zlomilo. Jakási akce vyprovokovala následnou reakci a zeď postavená z nejistoty se zbořila. Přední řady sebraly kuráž a vyrazily dopředu.

Vedle ní jakoby se Frederik probudil k životu a zakřičel, jak nejvíce mohl: Do hája s Nacistami!

Dav se vrhl kupředu nehledíc na následky. Všichni byli motivování vědomím, že dělají správnou věc. Povedlo se jim prorazit zátaras a jako vody unikající proraženou hrází zaplavili ulice za ní. Pochodovali a pochodovali, přes celou Prahu a tak dlouho, dokud nebyli unavení a den neskončil. Pak se všichni studenti rozešli zpět do svých domovů, bez nadcházející noční můry tížící jejich mysl.

„Uvidíme se zítra, jo?" řekla Kristýna a vrátila Frederikovi vypůjčenou šálu. Litovala toho v prvním okamžiku, kdy jí chladný vítr ovanul odhalený krk.

Frederik si bez váhání uvázal šálu na svůj vlastní. Voněla teď trochu jako ona. Po levanduli. S rošťáckým úsměvem odpověděl: „Jak jinak."

S těmito slovy se oba vydali po vzoru ostatních do svých domovů, kde se uzavřeli před světem a upadli do hlubokého klidného spánku.

Věci do školy se můžou udělat až ráno.

 

_7\. listopad 1939_

Do Prahy přišlo ráno. Studenti po celém městě rozespale vstávali ze svých vyhřátých postelí a začali se připravovat na další školní den.

Kristýna s Frederikem se neřadili mezi ranní ptáčata. Oba by nejradši zůstali v posteli alespoň do deseti dopoledne. Rozdíl mezi nimi spočíval v jejich ranním rituálu. Kristýnino ráno se neobešlo bez neartikulovaného zasténání, zatímco se pokoušela vstát z  
postele, vypnutí budíku a přípravy na nadcházející den, než si konečně dopřála šálek dobré kávy před odchodem do školy. O pár domů vedle Frederik začínal svůj den zamumláním „ještě pět minut", které se běžně proměnilo v minut patnáct, než v vypnul budík, prosvištěl koupelnou, narychlo na sebe naházel oblečení a vyběhl ze dveří. Někdy přišel včas, někdy ne.

Ne že by na tom Kristýně tolik záleželo, ta se Frederikem potkává stejně až po škole, když tedy nebudeme počítat kradmé pohledy, když se potkají na chodbě, nebo samozřejmě volné hodiny.

Uplynuly dva dny od pohřebního průvodu Jana Opletala. Nikdo na tuto akci nepoukazoval. Všichni jen dál sledovali rozvrh, na chodbách panoval pro školu klasický rozruch a shon. Nikdo neměl žádný důvod k panice, kromě neustále se přibližujícího data naplánovaných zkoušek.

Bohužel tyto dva dny byly pouhým klidem před bouří.

Seděli na svém obvyklém místě v druhém patře univerzitní knihovny. Frederik si pochutnával na svém chlebu s máslem, nevšímaje si drobečků dopadajících na jeho košili. Kristýna si snědla oběd už dřív, vzhledem k tomu, že jíst v knihovně je zakázáno a místo toho pracovala na úkolu z fyziky.

„Nezapomeň po sobě uklidit." zamumlala.

„Vždyť jo. Copak jsem nějaký neandrtálec?" řekl a položil na stůl špinavý ubrousek. Netrvalo dlouho a daný kus látky spadl na zem při prvním rozmáchlém gestu.

Kristýna se na něj hodila znechucený pohled, ale pokračovala ve psaní.

„Je ti sakra už dvacet let. Nauč se laskavě po sobě uklízet."

„Klid prosím tě. Zvedl bych ho i bez vyzvání."

Jak se zvedal od stolu, všiml si, na čem Kristýna pracuje. Vedle řeckých písmen a zakroucených symbolů bylo napsáno pár řádků očíslovaného postupu.

„To máš pro Silvii?"

„Jo. Dneska jsme se učili o trojrozměrném vesmíru." odpověděla s oslnivým úsměvem.

Frederik potlačil touhu si láskyplně povzdechnout.

„A i přesto všechno si děláš úkoly ve škole."

„Tenhle rozhovor jsme vedli minimálně tisíckrát a pořád ti nedochází, jaká výhoda je připravovat se dopředu. Měl bys to zkusit, zítra máš přece tu debatu. Jdi si najít nějakou knížku o daňových zákonech."

„Ech... možná později. Času mám ještě dost." řekl a pokrčil rameny. Přesněji měl asi sedmnáct hodin. Dost na přípravu dobré obhajoby.

Kristýna se s povzdechem vrátila ke své práci. Teď když mám tři integrály, můžu si vybrat, se kterou budu pracovat jako první. Zkusím to vzít podle abecedy... . Frederik zavřel oči a položil si hlavu na stůl s úmyslem dát si krátkého šlofíka, než se vrhne do druhé poloviny dnešního dne.

Neuběhlo ani pět minut, když ho z polospánku vytrhlo prásknutí dveří. Pokusil se jít zase spát, ale odradila ho od toho ruka svírající jeho rukáv.

„Hele," řekla Kristýna hlasem o oktávu hlubším, než je pro ni obvyklé, „to jsou Náckové."

Na ta slova ho veškeré myšlenky na spánek přešli. Jeho podezření se ukázala být pravdivými. Jejich demonstrace bude mít následky.

Oba okamžitě vstali ze svých míst a s Kristýnou v čele hledali cestu, kudy by mohli nenápadně odejít. Krvácelo jí srdce, když musela nacpat papíry do aktovky, aniž by je uložila do desek, ale teď byl prioritou únik. Beze slova se vydali ke schodům do třetího  
patra. Ze shora mohli jen s tichým děsem pozorovat, jak jsou lidé hromadně zatýkáni. Někteří studenti se marně snažili utíkat okny, nebo utéct do druhého patra -

_Prásk!_

„Nechť jim dá Bůh věčnou slávu." pomyslela si Kristýna. Nebyl čas se na chvíli zastavit ani se leknout. „Brzy se znovu setkáme."

Nechtěla jim dát sbohem, neb sbohem by znamenalo konec. Všechno se řídí prvním termodynamickým zákonem: energie nevzniká ani nezaniká; pouze mění podobu. Ráda si říká, že to samé platí i pro lidskou duši. Znovu se s nimi setká, ať už v jakékoliv podobě.

Frederik neměl žádné pochybnosti ohledně posmrtného života. Věděl, kam všichni směřují. Naleznou svůj konec buďto v ohni nebo v ledu. Byl dosti cynický - skončí na tom samém místě jako oni. Konec konců nemůže svůj židovský původ ukrýt navždy.

Povedlo se jim dostat na požární schodiště. Teď už jen stačí sejít dolů a-

Nepočítala s tím, že se tam dostane někdo před nimi. Její instinkt jí radil, aby se dala na útěk, ale voják ji chytil kolem pasu a táhl ji zpět do budovy.

„Co to děláte? Pusťte mě! Frederiku? Frederiku!"

Bohužel Frederikova situace nebyla o nic lepší.

„Počkejte! Co kdybychom si o tom promlu-"

Než stačil dokončit větu, jeden z vojáků ho praštil do obličeje. Síla úderu ho poslala zpět o několik kroků. Bude mít ošklivou modřinu. Cítil jak mu něco stéká po obličeji. Nebyl si jistý, jestli je to krev nebo slzy.

Kristýna se neubránila výkřiku, když viděla, jak ublížili Frederikovi. Kopem do citlivých partií, seslala do kolen vojáka, který ji držel, a vrhla se na pomoc Frederikovi. Druhého vojáka nakopla do holeně silou, o které neměla ani ponětí, že ji má, a pak mu dupla na  
nohu využívajíc svého malého vzrůstu. Frederik se chopil příležitosti a zarazil vojákovi loket do břicha.

Na to se oba dali na útěk. Běželi hlouběji do ulic Nového města. Oba to tu znali jako dlaň vlastní ruky. Uličky jsou zde jako žíly, navzájem se proplétají. Člověk se tu snadno ztratí, když to tu nezná. Na to Kristýna dosti spoléhala.

Zavedla je do průmyslové části města, kde se převážně nacházely staré zrezivělé sklady.

Slyšeli za sebou rozzlobené hlasy, ale nezdálo se, že by jich bylo více, než jeden pár. Frederik moc německy neuměl, ale to, čemu porozuměl, Kristýně radši nepřekládal. Na oplátku na ně volal urážky v češtině a slovenštině, ale na hebrejštinu si netroufl.

Kristýna prudce zahnula do jednoho z odemknutých skladů, kde se mohli na chvíli schovat. Společnost jim dělalo jen několik prken, kusy rezivějícího železa, několik střepů a provaz. Díky Bohu, že má svázané vlasy.

„Mám nápad, ale budu potřebovat tvou pomoc. Vem jeden konec toho železného trámu, já vezmu ten druhý... Stát! Tady je to dobrý. Tak, je ten provaz dost dlouhý, abychom ho přivázali ke stropu...? Jo, dobrý, máme to. Ty trubky by to měly udržet. Frederiku!  
V pohodě?"

Strop byl jen o několik centimetrů vyšší než Frederik. Akorát aby se tu cítila pohodlně, ale on si připadal stísněně. Být o trochu vyšší a dotýkal by se stropu. Nehledě na to přivázal provaz k železnému trámu a zbytek připevnil ke stropním trubkám, zatímco 

Kristýna přidržovala druhý konec. Když bylo hotovo, vyměnili si strany.

„Máš silnější ruce než já. Až dám signál, chci, abys to protlačil oknem. Myslíš, že to zvládneš?"

Kristýna se na něj dívala mlhavýma očima, přesvědčená, že její plán s narychlo sestrojenou konstrukcí vyjde, i když tím vystaví sama sebe nebezpečí, až je bude lákat do pasti. Ani jeden z nich neměl zkušenosti se zápasem, kromě toho, co jim radil adrenalin v  
krvi, takže stejně neměl žádný záložní plán, pokud by ten první nevyšel.

Frederik se připravil na vzdálenější konec trámu. Mezitím jeho kamarádka stála venku a v ruce svírala něco, co připomínalo skleněný střep. Možná přeci jenom měla Plán B.

Bylo mu dopřáno jen pár okamžiků klidu než zpozoroval domluvený signál a veškerou svou silou zatlačil do konstrukce. Ta prorazila okno a trefila jednoho z vojáků přímo do obličeje. Druhému se podařilo uhnout, ale za cenu ztracené rovnováhy.

Kristýna přinutila bodnout do hrudi vojáka, jenž byl stále při vědomí. Frederik dokončil jejich úsilí silnou ránou do hlavy. Brzy už ani jeden z vojáků nevěděl o světě.

Oba dva lapali po dechu, zatímco zírali na před nimi ležící těla. Vojáci byli naživu. Jejich dýchání dokazoval neustálý pohyb hrudníku. Ani jeden ze studentů je však nechtěl zabít.

Nebyli vrazi, odmítali jimi být. Oba chtěli mít duši v jednom kuse a nechtěli sesbírávat její kousky, které by po ní zbyly, kdyby se jimi stali. A tak opřeli těla o nedalekou lampu a prohledali jejich kapsy, kdyby náhodou u sebe měli něco, co by je usvědčovalo z  
nelegální činnosti. Našli jen zmačkaný papír s tisíci jmen a opravdu, nalezli tam i ta svá. Takový seznam má u sebe pravděpodobně každý voják, ale i tak se ho rozhodli vzít.

„Tak a je to." zamumlal Frederik. Díval se před sebe, jeho výraz neprozrazoval žádné emoce, ruce pevně svíraly zabavený seznam.

Kristýna zavřela oči a zhluboka se nadechla. „Už nemůžeme dále existovat."

Dívali se jeden druhému do očí, mezi nimi probíhajíc tichý rozhovor, než se otočili a volným krokem odešli z místa činu. Vypadali, jako by se vraceli z příjemné procházky, ale nikdo neřekl jediné slovo po celou cestu domů.

Sochy stály hrdě na okrajích Karlova mostu, přesně tak, jak se očekává od šlechetných svatých. Přes léto často chodívali po této vydlážděné cestě a obdivovali krásu řeky Vltavy. Svatý Ivo, svatá Barbora, svatá Markéta, svatá Alžběta, svatý František z Assisi... kéž  
nad nimi bdí.

Dům Procházkových se nacházel mezi dalšími hnědými městskými domy s opršelou omítkou, která tak byla už léta. Nikdy to nebylo nějaké honosné bydlení, ale střechou nepršelo a to bylo hlavní. Připravovali se na odjezd na Slovensko. Všechny papíry měli  
připravené a stopy po nich byly zakryté. Francie padla a Polsko už bylo jen vzpomínkou. Byli uvězněni na kontinentě, který se brzy promění na pohřebiště a útěk do Ameriky byl nemožný. Pokud mají zůstat v Evropě, tak budou s rodinou.

Frederik s nimi zůstane jenom pár měsíců, alespoň dokud neskončí Chanuka. Nechtěl myslet na to, co by se mohlo stát na cestě, nebo až tam dorazí, nebo jestli vůbec přežijí. Vážně, všechno je mnohem snazší, když si říká, že všechno dopadne dobře.

Ale Kristýna, s jejíma bystrýma očima, přišla na hned několik záložních plánů. Přestože Procházkovi jí byli vděční, pochybovali, že je budou potřebovat.

„Spálím je." nabídla se Kristýna.

„Díky." odpověděl Frederik a předal jí papíry.

Ona mu odpověděla jen pokývnutím a chystala se odejít, když-

„Počkej!"

Otočila se a pozvedla obočí.

„Ano?"

Snažil se ze sebe dostat srozumitelnou větu, ale jeho myšlenky jakoby se rozutekly v momentě, kdy na ni zavolal. Kristýna z legrace začala jakoby netrpělivě poklepávat chodidlem a čekala, až dokončí myšlenku.

Frederik se přece jen dokázal vzchopit. Co může ztratit? Určitě se mezi nimi s touto nabídkou nic nezmění.

Opětovně si sundal svou šálu a dal ji Kristýně kolem krku.

„Nevím, kdy se vrátím, ale pokud se vůbec nevrátím, chtěl bych, abys ji měla."

Kristýna cítila, jak se jí do tváří vlila krev a tentokrát si byla jistá, že za to chlad nemohl. Opět se mu povedlo dostat její organizovanou mysl na pokraj chaosu. Kdo si myslí, že je, napochodovat takhle do jejího srdce? Nikdy nechtěla otevřeně říct, že by ho možná mohla milovat. Viděla v něm pořád toho kluka s odštípnutým zubem, co brečel vždycky, když byla v něčem lepší než on.

Samozřejmě oba zapomněli na to, že lze říct miluji tě bez přímo řečeného „miluji tě" - jako třeba jemným kývnutím, pevným obětím a ukončením rozhoru slovy:

„Prosím, buď opatrný."

Frederik pochyboval, že se mu to povede. Opatrnost nepatří k jeho silným stránkám, ale pro ni se o to pokusí.

Každý se vydal vlastním směrem. On vstoupil do domu, povzdechl si, pozdravil rodiče a téměř okamžitě upadl do bezesného spánku.

Mezitím ona šla ještě o pár domů dál, tiše otevřela a zase za sebou zavřela dveře, aby nevzbudila svou matku, sirkami zapálila ohniště a vhodila zabavené papíry do ohně, pozorujíc jak se mění na hrstku popela. Poté Kristýna uhasila ohniště vodou a popel  
vhodila do koše.

Od tohoto okamžiku, nikdo jako Kristýna Vaňková a Frederik Procházka neexistuje.

**Author's Note:**

> Datum odkazuje na Mezinárodní den studentstva, kdy tisíce studentů protestovalo proti nacistické okupaci, což vyústilo v uzavření všech univerzit a poslání spousty studentů do koncentračních táborů.  
> Kapitoly i příběh jsou pojmenovány podle písně „Cuckoo" od Bejnamina Brittena.
> 
> Zveřejněno 2. 8. 2018


End file.
